


Wynne’s Life in the Circle

by Moo_Morg



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Discord prompts, Dragon Age is the best game series to grace this planet, Wynne is a bad bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo_Morg/pseuds/Moo_Morg
Summary: Damn this Discord server is wild af lmao





	Wynne’s Life in the Circle

Okay, I honestly am shooting blanks here. I have no idea what I’m doing or how I want to do it. No one else (that I know of) has entered anything yet, but I want to try. I absolutely suck at writing, but I’ll do anything for my discord peeps! Enjoy, I guess!

btw no one knows every little detail about Wynne’s life so I’m just making this up as I go

Writing prompt : Write a short story based on Wynne’s life in the circle

 

Walking down the circular halls, books and papers littering every orifice available, one would think the tower was only for highly intelligent scholars and philosophers. However, when you listen to the constant talking, you find what the truth really is. You discover there are senior enchanters who have lost hope for some of the apprentices; there are enchanters who are not sure they are teaching their students the correct way; there are mages who are overjoyed they made it past the harrowing; there are apprentices scared of their unknown future. Despite all this, there is one senior enchanter who has experienced all of this, and knows the truth of what the circle is, and what it has done. When you learn of her past, you know that some insults hurt more than calling an elf “knife-eared,” and sometimes all they do is add fuel to the never ending fire that burns to prove people wrong.

Wynne’s life started with a lie. The cradle of a mother who would abandon her a couple days later, before she could remember the voice and warmth of the one who gave her life. However, she would grow up having a family. She was found by a farmer’s wife in a hayloft that her mother left her in, running away from the responsibility of a child she wouldn’t care for. The farmer and his wife raised her similarly to their other two children, providing her with food and shelter. Even at a young age, when they told her that they weren’t her real family, she knew to be grateful that they took her in. She helped out as much as she could. If she didn’t know how to accomplish a certain task, she would watch and learn, repeating the action until she could do it herself and take another worry off the farmers’ shoulders.

In 8:91 Blessed, when Wynne was ten, she knew she wasn’t the same as the other kids in the large town. When they would go outside and play, dreaming and acting out the futures they wish would come true with fake swords and unlimited power, she would work. She wanted to prove herself to the world and to the family that she would be forever grateful to. She did as many tasks as she could, working on the farm until there was nothing else to do. When she was done and happy, she wondered and dreamed like the other kids. She thought about her future. Would she continue to work on the farm? Never owning it, but helping as much and as often as she could. Would she marry? Have a family of her own? Would she be able to make her mark, or was her place simply in the large town?

The answer came two years later, when she was forced to leave the family and farm she grew to love and cherish. A group of robed figures came to the house, stating that Wynne had to come with them because she showed magical potential. She didn’t want to leave, but what other choice did she have when they say people will be sent to kill her? She left with them, leaving everything behind, including the clothes she was wearing for a pair of their own. She left the only family she had ever known, but she knew it was for the best. For the best interest of herself, her family, and Ferelden.

Coming to the tower at such a late age, and with no previous education, she was way behind compared to the other apprentices her age. With most of the commoners being illiterate, she always thought she would never need to learn. Now, with some of the smartest people in all of Thedas in the same building as her, she knew just how much she needed to learn and remember. Wynne learned and practiced most of the day with the enchanters, but it left her with more free time than the farm did. When the other apprentices would gossip or hang out, she would study, imagining the day when she would finally be able to be at the same level as the other students.

As the years passed, she quickly got on the same level as the other students, and she even went further. Unlike some of the students at the time, she wasn’t there just for the hunger of power. When she looked around at the others her age, she could tell that some weren’t going to make it to their harrowing. She also saw that a few had the troubled potential to become blood mages. Wynne could understand why people would want to become blood mages. The constant reality that they were forever stuck, living in the tower for the rest of their lives, being watched and ordered around by the templars and the chantry. For something that happened years ago? She knew it wasn’t fair, but she also knew that turning to forbidden magic would do nothing besides add to the horrible truth about mages. While the circle taught of the wonder and beauty behind magic, and how it was an amazing tool used to help them in life, she knew that wasn’t the full truth. Magic can be beautiful and efficient, but it can quickly turn deadly and sinister. Mages were to be watched and controlled for a reason. Growing up constantly learning and practicing, all mages were highly intelligent and resilient. They all knew the dangers of using magic, the constant direct line of power connected to the fade. It was always a high probability that something dangerous could arise from using magic. Some mages would become so hungry. Hungry for power, fame, recognition, and freedom. 

Wynne knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted understanding and freedom, but she knew fighting would do nothing if you couldn’t prove that you could remain yourself and keep the power. What kind of freedom do you have when you are constantly on the run, trying not to be killed for using forbidden magic that does nothing but make people fear you? So she learned about the fade. She taught herself of the many types of creatures that lay active and lay dormant. And from that, she learned of the Spirit of Faith, a creature that she believes has appeared in her dreams for as long as she can remember. However, all that did was make her ask questions. Were her and the spirit connected? Was the spirit meant to protect her? Or was its purpose later in her life?

Along with the Spirit of Faith, she learned about healing magic, which was easier for her to learn than even the simplest of spells they taught at the circle. She learned how to heal herself, others, and so much more. She learned that along with the demons in the fade that appeared at the harrowings, there were spirits, creatures, and magics that were helpful. They were not selfish like the demons, and did not care about their own gain. They simply wanted to help. Wynne realized that there was the demons that made people fear mages and what they were capable of, but also there was creatures that showed the purity and beauty behind magic. She wanted to use this type of magic to prove that things could change.

Because of her great understanding of the magical world, she went through her harrowing years before her fellow apprentices. Nothing the mages and enchanters warned her about could’ve prepared her for the fade. It was vast, never ending, with twists and turns in every corner. Temptation was a never ending theme, but the only thing that can defeat temptation is willpower. At sixteen, Wynne surprisingly had a lot of that.

About two years later, after going through her harrowing and becoming an official mage, she received her first apprentice to teach. His name was Aneirin. He was an elven boy from an alienage, and was only five years younger than she was. He didn’t really trust humans, especially ones with more power and authority. That’s when things started to go wrong. At fourteen, Wynne wanted him to get caught up as quickly as possible, often pushing him past his limits. She didn’t give him enough time to settle in, and get used to his new life inside the circle. When he tried to tell her, she wouldn’t listen. All she wanted was for Aneirin to be happy with his abilities and the other apprentices, but she didn’t realize what she was doing until it was too late. Her first apprentice escaped the circle within a month of his appearance, and she had no idea if he was dead or not. 

She felt like a failure to the circle, Aneirin, and herself. She knew Aneirin most likely died, the templars chasing him with his phylactery. The circle tried to save as many mages as they could, and here she was chasing one away. What could they possibly think of her? Was the First Enchanter going to punish her? Did they make a mistake when giving her an apprentice? Did they make a mistake when deciding to make her a mage?

Less than a month after Aneirin’s escape, something major happened. She did not regret it, but she wished it would’ve happened under better circumstances. Relationships within the circle are frowned upon, but nothing is more frowned upon than a relationship between a templar and a mage. And that’s exactly what happened. From that short amount of time, she got pregnant, but never revealed the father’s name. At the young age of nineteen, she had no idea what to do.

As time went on, and she began to show more and more, the looks and remarks got worse and worse. However, what hurt the most was the knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to keep the baby. Families weren’t allowed to be in the same circle, and she knew the baby would be taken as soon as she gave birth. She didn’t know where it was going to be taken, or what they were going to do with it. Wynne’s son was born in 9:02 Dragon in the circle. That is all she would know for the rest of her life. Her son was taken from her just a couple minutes after she gave birth, still weak and exhausted. She wouldn’t know where he was taken, who he was taken by, or even what his name was. The last thing she wanted to do was give her son the same life her own mother had. She at least hoped she would get to see him again, even if it was on her deathbed.

From then on Wynne would do everything she could for the circle. She received more apprentices, making sure they were always happy and comfortable, regardless of her want for their success. She wanted to make Aneirin proud, wherever he may be. She became one of the best teachers in the circle, becoming a senior enchanter as she started to age. There were some senior enchanters that knew what happened years ago, and they still doubted Wynne. She was going to prove that, while everyone makes mistakes and things don’t always happen the way they should, you can make up for it. She was going to make her mark. Even if she stayed in the tower for the rest of her life, she would do her best to teach the apprentices as best as she could.

In 9:30 Dragon, things changed, and not for the better. Blood mages broke out within the circle. Abominations littered every room, and many of the mages and templars died in the fighting. First Enchanter Irving was still inside the circle, and there was no telling what had happened to him. Wynne was stuck inside the circle, unable to get past the solid door that Greagoir and his few remaining templars were guarding. She placed a spell on the only other door in the room, making it impossible for abominations and blood mages to get to the few mages and apprentices she was able to save. She was aging, though, and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep the barrier up.

That’s when the Grey Wardens showed up. She knew that one was a boy named Alistair, an ex-templar-in-training newly turned Grey Warden. However, she didn’t know anything about the other, except for the fact that they became a Grey Warden the day the battle at Ostagar happened. The two of them showed up, along with a giant dog and a red headed girl, running into the room they were in. Wynne would protect the mages and the circle with her life, so she went with the Grey Wardens through the circle, killing the abominations and dealing with the blood mages. When they encountered the sloth demon, the Grey Warden helped them escape, even comforting Wynne through the fake paradise it gave her. And when they encountered Uldred and his abominations, Wynne helped the Grey Wardens defeat them, restoring the name of the circle. (I know you can side with the templars but im a mage at heart)

As the Grey Wardens were leaving, Wynne knew her time had come, her time to make a difference, and play her part in the fight. The Spirit of Faith, who has been with her for her entire life, gave her a second chance. Wynne knew she needed to make up for her past mistakes, and she knew fighting in the Blight would be her chance to prove herself. She offered her assistance to the Grey Wardens, and they immediately accepted, claiming she would be an excellent ally and friend in the fight. From then on, she left the tower, fighting alongside these heroes she grew to love and cherish like the family she used to have. However, her family now was very different, with an elven assassin, murdering Qunari, apostate, inappropriate dwarf, and many more friends. Her life in the circle was over, but her life outside of it was just beginning.

(Man, I just finished this, and I don’t really know if I like it or not. Oh well lmao. I’ve never fucking wrote this much in my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as I’m writing this, I’m trying to make it sound like she doesn’t think having a son with a tenplar is a mistake, but it’s not working as I’m reading it. She doesn’t think it’s a mistake, but she wishes it would’ve happened differently, and she could actually raise her son


End file.
